A conveyor is shown in copending application Ser. No. 620,579, filed Oct. 8, 1975 entitled Modular Conveyor, now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 802,176, filed May 31, 1977, assigned to the same assignee as this invention, which is constructed and operative for movement along a path which can be curved in the plane of the conveyor as well as being curved in directions transverse thereto. Such conveyor includes an upper conveying surface which is substantially flat and defined by the upper surfaces of the interconnected conveyor links. The conveying surface is not, however, continuous in that this surface is interrupted by the gaps between adjacent interconnected links. For some purposes it is useful to have a continuous conveying surface without openings between adjacent links, such as for the conveyance of small items which could fall through the gaps of adjacent links.